Yaotome Hikaru
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, songwriter, tarento, pop idol, actor |Row 5 title = Instruments |Row 5 info = Drums, Bass, Guitar |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = December 1, 2002–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! BEST, Ya-Ya-yah, A.N.JELL }} Yaotome Hikaru (八乙女 光), is a Japanese singer and songwriter as well as member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Miyagi and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. On December 1, 2002, he entered Johnny & Associates as a trainee. Later, he was put in Ya-Ya-yah group and become the second lead singer behind Kota Yabu. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. In 2009, he graduated from Horikoshi High School along with actress Saki Fukuda. He can play bass guitar in their concerts and even displayed talents in composing and lyrics writing on their first studio album Jump No. 1. He is really interested in Western music like Red Hot Chili Peppers and Nsync. Profile *'Name:' Yaotome Hikaru (八乙女光) *'Birthday:' December 2, 1990 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Japan *'Height:' 173cm (5'8 ft) *'Weight:' 53kg *'Blood Type:' O *'Johnny's Status:' **2002-12-01: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Favourite Color:' All brown colors, white, black, blue *'Disliked Color:' Purple *'Favourite Food:' Wasabi (the hotter the better) *'Favourite Subject:' Health Class (knowing about your body and daily things is important) *'Reason for joining Johnny's:' He thought Kamenashi Kazuya who were backdancing for KinKi Kids at one of KinKi's concerts was cool. *'Admiried senior:' Domoto Tsuyoshi *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **A.N.JELL (2011-Present) Information Yaotome Hikaru entered Johnny's Entertainment in December of 2002. Though at first he only appeared with Ya-Ya-yah, he was added as an official member after two other members left. Along with Yabu Kota, he often held the spotlight within the group. In 2006 he was named as part of the "Kitty" section of the temporary unit Kitty GYM. In 2007, he and Yabu both graduated from Ya-Ya-yah to join Hey! Say! JUMP. Yaotome Hikaru attended the “Marching J” charity event held by Johnny & Associates on April 1st. The fund raising event was very special to Hikaru since he’s originally from the Miyagi prefecture. Hikaru said that right now his family is living in the evacuation shelters, and also mentioned that his older brother is staying at the company workplace. He wants his brother to see how hard he’s working. He also admitted that that his family actually lives in the mountain side of Miyagi-ken but communication is cut-off so he worries a lot. The apartment, where his older brother and wife live, in Tagajo-shi was damaged by tsunami and earthquake. The first floor is flooded and they have no gas or water. His sister-in-law took refuge in his parents house along with her child, while the brother is residing in the company house. Though, Hikaru is particularly concerned for his 4-year old niece and 6-year old nephew. Hikaru hasn’t been able to reach any of his friends and wants to go back there as soon as possible. He really wants to do something for them all and is thankful for the “Marching J” project. Discography Singles #Akogare no Egoist #Gentles #Flame of Love #1000 Lights #Tears and Smile (duet with Kota Yabu - song written by Yabu, composition by Hikaru) #Original Iro (duet with Kota Yabu) #SCORE (BEST song, Lyrics by Yabu, Rap by Hikaru) #Infinity #Ai Scream Concerts *KinKi Kids DOME CONCERT ~FUN FAN FOREVER~ (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *2003 Concert Tour To be, To be, Ten made Ten made To be (March 29 - May 5, 2003) *Kotoshi mo Ah Taihen ThankU Natsu (August 8–28, 2003) *KAT-TUN no Daibouken de SHOW (August 12–20, 2003) *NEWS Taiwan Concert (October 10, 2003) *Johnny's Starship Count Down (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *KinKi Kids 24/7 G TOUR (December 31 - January 1, 2003) *A happy NEWS year 2004 (January 1–4, 2004) *2004 Concert Tour TackeyTsuba 22sai Kon (July 4, 2004) *Johnny's Theater"SUMMARY"of Johnnys World (August 8–29, 2004) *Tsubasa Con (August 18・25, 2004) *Shinen so-soh Kinpachi Trio Ya-Ya-yah Concert (January 2, 2005) *Ya-Ya-yah Haruyasumi Yokohama Arena Concert (March 26, 2005) *Johnny's Theater SUMMARY Digest 2005 (July 29 - September 4, 2005) *Johnny's Junior no Daibouken! (August 15–26, 2006) *youtachi no ongaku daiundokai (September 30 - October 1, 2006) *2007nen Kingashinnen Akemashite Omedetou Johnny's Jr. Daishugou (January 1–7, 2007) *Johnny's Jr.no Daibouken! @Meridian (August 15–24, 2007) *JOHNNY'S Jr. Hey Say 07 in Tokyo Dome (September 23・24, 2007) *Johnny's Theater "SUMMARY" (2008) Filmography Dramas *3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series (October 2004 - March 2005) as Maruyama Shu *3nen Bgumi Kinpachi Sensei 7th Series Ma no Saishuukai Special (December 30, 2005) as Maruyama Shu *Orthros no Inu (TBS 2009) as Kumakiri Masaru *Ikemen Desu ne (July 15, 2011 - Present) Variety Shows *The Shōnen Club (2003–Present) *Ya-Ya-yah (5 January 2003 - 27 October 2007) *Hyakushiki (2007–2008) *Hi! Hey! Say! (3 November 2007–Present) *YY Jumping (October 2009–Present) *Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen (2014) TV Appearances For Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. Theatre *Stand by me (July 25 - August 10, 2003) *Stand by Me (July 16 - August 1, 2004) Awards 2012 *Won the "Best Boke-Tsukkomi Couple 2012" in Myojo - (with Inoo Kei) Trivia *He studied in Horikoshi High School. *Around May he dyed his hair blonde for the drama Ikemen Desu ne. *Favorite color is green *Has a toy car collection *Likes Western music *Wrote the lyrics of Ya-ya-yah’s song “今進もう (Ima susumou)“ *Friends with Miura Haruma in high school (Pictures here) *Doesn’t like cats *Has a regular column with Yabu in TV Life since January 2009 called “Yabu & Hika Onegai Kingdom“ *Likes playing billiards/pool since SUMMARY 2008 *Composed the music for “Tears and Smile” while Yabu wrote the lyrics. *Wrote the rap section of the song “Score” while Yabu wrote the rest of the lyrics Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Actors Category:December Births Category:1990 Births Category:Horikoshi Gakuen Graduates Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Sendai Category:Members born in Heisei Period